flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
Frozenstream
with Streamwing <3 Frozenstream is a thick-furred, large, thickset white tom with round, clear, icy blue eyes. Description Appearance Frozenstream is a large, thick-furred white tom with icy blue eyes. Character Coming Soon Skills Coming Soon Life History Coming Soon Roleplay When FlameClan is staying with the Tribe of Erupting Volcanoes, Frozenstream, then named Frozenpaw is seen grooming his fur. As Tribe life goes on, Crow asks some cats to hunt to him. When Copperdusk, a FlameClan warrior, refuses, Crow makes an annoyed remark. Frozenpaw decided that Crow has a sharp tongue. Later, when some Clan and Tribe cats decide that they will save Mapleshine from the Twolegs that have captured, Frozenpaw is slightly fazed by what they proposed. Frozenpaw, however, doesn't decide to join the group. When Stormkit calls a Squad meeting, Frozenpaw attends the talk in the Tribe nursery. Stormkit starts talking about the Twolegs in FlameClan's territory, and Frozenpaw suggests to go after them. Stormkit seems to agree, and Frozenpaw then adds that it is the younger tom's decision. After an argument between Shadowkit and Stormkit, causing a group of cats to crowd around around the nursery, he makes his Squad members vote. Emberkit and Scarletkit quickly vote yes, while Nightkit and Sparrowkit disagree. Stormkit then turns to Frozenpaw, who says he doesn't really mind. Stormkit decides that they won't go, which causes an argument between Emberkit, Scarletkit, Nightkit, and Sparrowkit. Frozenpaw tries to break it up by pointing out that Nightkit and Sparrowkit do have a good reason for their opinion. Eventually, Frozenpaw gets annoyed, and leaves the nursery abruptly. Later, when the patrol of cats comes back injured, Frozenpaw is seen staring blankly. Streamkit is seen coming up to him, and Frozenpaw starts to talk with her. Streamkit notices that Frozenpaw looks embarrassed, and Frozenpaw quickly tries to cover it up. Frozenpaw then asks Streamkit about the other kits in the Clan, and she replies that they're okay. After this, she tells Frozenpaw that he needs to know something. She then tells Frozenpaw about the lies she has to face, and Frozenpaw mutters that they shouldn't be doing that. Eventually, FlameClan returns to their camp, and a moon later, Frozenpaw receives his warrior name, Frozenstream. At the same time, it is revealed that Streamkit, renamed Streampaw, is expecting Frozenstreams's kits. Two moons later, Streampaw gives birth to five kits - however, one is stillborn. Frozenstream is seen heading into the nursery to see his four remaining kits, and he purrs when he sees them. More Coming Soon Fanfiction Appearances Dusks of Copper Coming Soon Pedigree Mother: Snow - Deceased, Residence Unknown Father: Swift - Deceased, Residence Unknown Sister: Shadedsun - Deceased, verified StarClan member Mate: Streamwing - Living Sons: Bluestream - Deceased, verified StarClan member Icestorm - Deceased, verified StarClan member Treekit - Deceased, verified StarClan member Snowdrift - Deceased, verified StarClan member Daughters: Silverfeather - Living Swiftfoot - Deceased, verified StarClan member Driftkit - Deceased, verified StarClan member Stormheart - Deceased, verified StarClan member Nephews: Birdkit - Deceased, verified StarClan member Blackkit - Deceased, verified StarClan member Snakekit - Deceased, verified StarClan member Niece: Specklekit - Deceased, verified StarClan member Grandsons: Quickkit - Deceased, verified StarClan member Oakkit - Status Unknown Pinekit - Status Unknown Rainwillow - Living Sedgefrost - Living Beetlestream - Deceased, verified StarClan member Wolfspirit - Living Crowfrost - Living Strikepaw - Deceased, verified StarClan member Lionfire - Living Granddaughters: Eveningkit - Deceased, suspected StarClan member Fawnheart - Deceased, verified StarClan member Willowkit - Status Unknown Smallkit - Deceased, verified StarClan member Nocturnalpaw - Deceased, verified StarClan member Shadewing - Deceased, verified StarClan member Olivine - Living Lilac - Living Relationships Love Interests Streamwing Frozenstream has been noticed to act embarrassed around Streamwing, even since he was an apprentice and she was a kit, and it is noticeable that he likes her. It is also known that Streamwing feels the same way about Frozenstream, and that she seems eager to admit that she likes him, while Frozenstream is more doubtful to reveal it. Later on, Streamwing bore Frozenstream five kits in their first litter, and three in their second (despite one kit in each litter being stillborn), he still stands beside her to this day. Trivia *He and his sister Shadedsun will get their own fanfiction at some point, of which they will get shared narration. :D Images Life Image Other Category:Characters Category:Apprentice Category:Tom Category:Cats Owned by Brams Category:Living Category:FlameClan Cat Category:Pages with Charart Category:Warrior Category:Dusks of Copper Characters Category:Former Rogue Category:Mentor Category:Elder